


2. "It reminded me of you."

by allousive



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not quite a relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allousive/pseuds/allousive
Summary: Teddy has been away, he returns home with a gift for James.





	2. "It reminded me of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Part 2 of the series, hope you enjoy x

* * *

2 “It reminded me of you”

Teddy had been away travelling with Victoire and their friends for over 3 months and, no, James wasn’t pining thank you very much. He just missed Teddy is all, in a very healthy and mature way, the same way he missed his parents when he was at Hogwarts. It was all very platonic and friendly and James definitely didn’t fantasise about Teddy coming home and sweeping James into a grand kiss in front of everyone before professing his undying love, no, he definitely didn’t. He was just like any other 18 year old who was in love with their best friend slash god-brother slash total schoolboy crush. It was normal, everything was fine.

He wasn’t sure when exactly Teddy and Victoire had arrived home, but he knew it was sometime Saturday and that if Teddy was anything like he had been before he left, he’d be round at the Potter’s in no time.

A million thoughts were running through James’ mind when he woke up on the Saturday morning, one of the first being ‘I need to have a shower’, so that was what he did. He wasn’t in there long, it couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes at a maximum, but as he left the bathroom, towel slung round his hips and another in his hands to run through his hair, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Teddy was sat on the end of James’ bed, making himself at home as he flipped through a quidditch magazine James had left lying around. The floorboard creaked as James entered, causing Teddy to look up and a grin to spread across his face. James’ heart definitely didn’t skip a beat, it skipped about ten. The fact that he was standing in the middle of the room in just a towel was now something he was majorly aware of as he watched Teddy let his gaze wander down the other’s torso.

“Ah, you’re done.” Teddy said, putting the magazine down and turning his full attention to James.

“Yes,” James returned, unable to stop himself feeling awkward, “What are you doing in here?”

“Ouch, so cold Jamie,” Teddy faked feeling hurt, a hand on his chest, “I’ve been gone three months and that’s the greeting I get, I was expecting at least fireworks on my return.”

James couldn’t help but let a small laugh escape, “Always a fan of the dramatics Ted.”

“Dramatic is my middle name.”

“No, it isn’t.”

Teddy laughed, leaning back on the bed and looking entirely too at home. Not that James was complaining, any chance to get the other man near his bed was a good day for him.

“So, what’s the reason for you being an ultimate creep and waiting outside the door while I shower?” James asked, making his way over to his dresser while rubbing the extra towel through his hair.

“I wasn't waiting outside the door, I'm sat on the bed. I have something for you.” Teddy replied, his eyes following James as he walked.

“That sounds entirely too suspicious for my liking.”

“Don’t you trust me Jamie?” The tone of Teddy’s voice made James shiver, goosebumps running up his back.

He turned to look at Teddy with a raised eyebrow, catching the older man’s smirk that he quickly tried to turn into a smile.

“No, not when you’ve got that look on your face.”

Teddy laughed at that and James smiled, he’d missed that laugh, especially when he was the cause of it.

“Come sit.” Teddy instructed, patting the bed next to him.

“Teddy, I am literally naked right now.” James replied incredulously, gesturing to the towel around his hips.

“Okay, get dressed then.”

James rolled his eyes, not even bothering to respond. He rifled through his drawers, picked out some clothes and made his way back into the bathroom, looking at Teddy pointedly as he did so. Once he’d changed he left the bathroom again, still slightly in shock at the fact that Teddy was just sitting there, happily waiting for him.

“Ready now?” He asked, a hint of excitement clear in his voice.

Rolling his eyes again, James made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Teddy. As always, Teddy’s body heat was overpowering, something about the man caused him to be emitting heat 24/7 like some sort of furnace.

“Hi, by the way, how have you been?” Teddy asked once James had sat, knocking their knees together and smiling at him.

“You smell different.” James was unable to stop himself saying, it was just the first thing he noticed.

Normally Teddy’s smell was fresh with an undertone of warmth to it, a scent so significantly Teddy, but now it was muskier, as though he hadn’t even been home to put on a clean t-shirt.

“Thanks?”

“I’m not sure it was a compliment.”

Teddy laughed, “Okay, here’s your present.”

Out of his pocket he pulled a little figurine, no bigger than his hand, and handed it over to James.

“ _It reminded me of you_.” He said, fighting back the laughter in his voice.

James studied it and huffed out a laugh, the figure was of a sloth, wearing a dark green Holyhead Harpies quidditch robe, hanging upside down off a broomstick.

“You know, because you’re really slow, but just like this guy, you look good in green.” Teddy explained, making himself laugh at his, what he thought was hilarious, joke.

“You’re a dick.” James said, shaking his head fondly and looking at Teddy whose eyes were alight with mirth.

Teddy shrugged, grinning, “You missed me though. Didn’t you?”

The question was loaded, James knew that just as much as Teddy did.

“Almost as much as you missed me.” James replied, knocking his shoulder into Teddy’s and smiling softly at him.

* * *


End file.
